


Please Go Away

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Yuletide Drabble Invitational 2014 [18]
Category: The People - Zenna Henderson
Genre: Computer Search, Drabble, Gen, Hovering, Internet, Mild Humor, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemmy asked Davy to set up the website.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Go Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JanLevine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanLevine/gifts).



> Prompt: How are the People adapting to computers? Is the Internet a useful tool for finding lost members of the People?

To each what he does best. Jemmy asked Davy to set up the website so "we don't get a bunch of crazies."

"Oh, we certainly will," Karen pointed out cheerily, "but for the first time, we might actually make this whole search easier."

"Don't put that in there," Valancy ordered with a frown, pointing at something Davy had started to type.

Davy threw up his hands after ten minutes. "Stop hovering! Could you please go away and I'll have you review it when it's ready?"

Jemmy opened his mouth, but Valancy snagged his sleeve and followed Karen out the door.


End file.
